A Lesson in Defense
by Amaylee
Summary: Yato teaches Hiyori to use a weapon to defend herself. Lots of friendship fluff. T for a little swearing.


"Honestly, won't you ever learn?" Yato almost snapped, but it descended into a sigh.

Hiyori gave him a sheepish smile and looked between the god and her body, laying sprawled in the alleyway she'd nudged it into.

Pocketing the five yen piece she shyly held him, he didn't even bother to hear the wish, knowing what it would be. He scooped up the collapsed form and held her easily over one shoulder. With his other arm, he hooked it around her neck and leaned in to whisper "hold on" in her ear.

With a flash of blue they stood in her bedroom and Yato gently shrugged the body onto the bed while Hiyori's phantom-form arranged her limbs in a way she hoped would be comfortable so she wouldn't wake up stiff and sore.

"I really should leave you here to study," Yato teased. He was laying her hair out on the pillow.

"But?" Hiyori prompted, sensing he wasn't finished.

"I wanted to show you something. Or rather... teach you something. As long as you promise not to get stupid with it."

She gave him a sceptical nod and his eyes lingered on hers for a critical moment. His face became stern, but it just as quickly flipped back into his usual grin and he wrapped his fingers around her arm. Once again they teleported, this time appearing not too far from where a slug-like dog sized phantom was lurking near a skip. Yato slipped a medium length knife from apparently up his sleeve into his palm. It was sheathed in a simple white leather sock.

"Here," he said, handing Hiyori the blade.

"What... what am I supposed to do with this?" she stammered, her eyes widening.

"I want to teach you to defend yourself."

"I've seen enough wrestling to know how to fight, thank you very much!" Hiyori retorted. She expected a laugh from her favourite god but received only a serious gaze in response.

"Sometimes your fists just won't be enough," he muttered. Was she going to make him spell it out?

No, she wasn't. The cold look she gave him told him she understood perfectly.

"N…no!" she cried, dropping the knife. "I can't do something like that!"

Yato sighed and picked up the fallen weapon, pressing it into her palm more forcefully. "You're too vulnerable. Imagine if you dropped your body and I couldn't get there right away. Who knows who could come along and try to hurt you?! And even when you're awake and just out... This is important, Hiyori!"

She was shaking her head. Looking away from him with a disgust that cut right to his core.

"And what about other phantoms. You're such an easy target for them. I know you're strong, but it's hard for you to properly destroy anything much bigger than a rabbit. This will make it easier."

He'd got her attention at the mention of phantoms, and he could see where her thoughts were going. Well... if it was the only way to get her onboard with the lesson, why not tug on her heart strings a little?

"And then... you'd be able to help out Yukine and me, like you keep wanting to," he said a little more softly. His hand just barely reaching out to brush her fingers.

She sighed, relenting, and his smile brightened.

"But only when I say so! And you have to do exactly as I say including leaving exactly when I say! Have I made myself clear?!" he demanded, his face lost between a grin and his awkward attempt at being strict with her.

"Crystal," she said, smiling up at him.

They both turned towards the lazy phantom and Yato slipped the sheath from the knife and eyed Hiyori's movements. He knew she cared nothing for taking the phantom's life. They were both dangerous and suffering. It was better for everyone, including the monsters themselves, if they were destroyed. It was the act of using a weapon to ease the killing that hurt her. She never wanted the power to be able to remove life with just the flick of her wrist.

Tentatively, she approached the beast. From the corner of her eye, she could see Yato with the Sekki already drawn. Ah, so that's where Yukine was. Yato had been prepared. At least he was taking this seriously. She looked at him more fully and saw him making movements with the graceful sword. She understood she should mirror him when attacking the phantom.

Her movement was quick and graceful. She lost her knife in the flesh of the phantom for just a second before the creature deterialised. In the next moment, she breathed in her favourite smell as Yato shielded her from the results of her destruction with his body, tugging her tightly against his chest with one arm while the other released Yukine.

The young boy stood off to the side and watched his friends embrace. Yato was whispering into Hiyori's hair. One hand in the small of her back, keeping her steady, and the other gently fingering through her hair. Yato glanced at him, sensing the shinki's confusion and upset. But he could deal with him later - Hiyori was his priority now.

"Go home, Yukine," Yato didn't need to tell him twice. Yukine had already turned on his heel and headed away.

"What... where is he going?" Hiyori huffed.

Yato could hear in her voice she wasn't crying and felt nothing but relief. But it quickly turned to anger at Yukine... though the kid's hurt couldn't be helped.

"He needs a moment..." was all Yato could reply. He considered walking Hiyori home, to clear her head a little more, but it was becoming dark and chilly so he quickly teleported them before she even had chance to register.

Once in her bedroom, Yato stepped away, putting what he hoped was a comfortable distance between them.

Yet he didn't want to stray too far from her side.

He decided it was definitely safer to wait for Hiyori to break the silence. He could never quite predict what she would say…

"What's wrong with Yukine?" Hiyori eventually said. She was leaning on the side of her desk.

Yato made his way over to her from his place resting against the wall by her bed, watching her sleeping body. He stood in front of her, wincing as she tried to recoil away. But pinning her had been his intention, so he took it. He didn't want her rushing out of the conversation.

"He's upset."

"No shit," she hissed.

She only needed to look him in the eye to convey her question.

"I know to you he's a human. And I know you want me to see him as human… and I do, mostly. But he's a Regalia. His main use is a weapon. He's even a blade, just like this," he flipped the small sword in his hand and set it down behind Hiyori, on the desk. "He's upset because he thinks you don't really care for him. He's afraid you're disgusted by him."

It was just like Hiyori to be far more bothered about that little brat's emotions than her own.

"I never thought of that…" she mumbled, casting her eyes to the ground.

"Are _you_ alright?" Yato pressed.

Hiyori looked up with confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because your best friend just traumatised you to the point you could barely stand?"

"Best friend?"

"Uh… I… uh," Yato rubbed his neck, cringing as his face heated up.

Hiyori sighed and leaned forwards, resting her head on his chest. The second time she'd been there today… he smelled _so nice_. "Good thing my best friend was there to hold me up then, hmm?"

"Always," he smiled down and turned his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head.

It was an odd hug, with no limbs involved but it was just what they both needed. Ever so slowly, they pulled away and tried to look at each other without blushing. Hiyori found it surprisingly easy, but Yato was having much greater difficulty. He also couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Best friend, huh?" he continued grinning.

"And said best friend better go and tend to our _other_ best friend."

"He'll be happy you said that."

"Well make sure you tell him!"

"Urgh, he'll get all cringy and awkward. Don't make me," Yato moaned, flopping his head onto Hiyori's shoulder.

"I'll pay you."

Yato shot back up, "I'm going to start capping your wish quota."

* * *

><p>So I kinda forgot where I intended to go with this when I started writing it. I'd planned a whole Yukine blow up session followed by lots of group hugs and fluffy friendship loves but... tangents.<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated!

All my fluffy friendship loves, Amelie.


End file.
